1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a seat belt in automobiles and, more particularly, a webbing guide for guiding a webbing of a seat belt mounted in automobiles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As a kind of a seat belt mounted in automobiles, a three-point seat belt is known, said seat belt having a first end mounted to a lower structural member such as a floor frame located on one side of a seat, a second end mounted to an upper structural member such as a roof frame and an intermediate mounting portion adapted to be selectively mounted to a lower structural member located on the other side of the seat so as to selectively hold the lap or waist and shoulder portions of a man sitting on the seat. When the three-point seat belt is mounted in an automobile, particularly the two door type automobile, the lower mounting end for said first end of the seat belt is positioned substantially rearward of the seat (this means a front seat here and hereinunder) so that the convenience of passengers getting in and out of the rear seat is ensured. In this seat belt structure, when the seat belt is not used, the belt or its webbing is expanded or suspended to extend from its upper end or said second end to its lower end or said first end. Therefore, when a man who is seated on the seat wants to wear the seat belt, he must stretch his arm rearward for a substantial length to catch said intermediate mounting portion. This operation is rather difficult and troublesome and is likely to discourage a passenger from wearing the seat belt.